The Valentine's dinner
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia asks Calleigh over for dinner for a Valentine's day. The blonde accepts thinking that Natalia might have more than friendship on her mind. BoaVista fluff.


**_The Valentine's dinner_**

It is safe to say that Calleigh hadn't planned on a date for Valentine that year, in fact she had planned to spend that night like any other, with her two children. Austin and Patty was more important to her than any man could ever be. She loved them higher than she had loved anyone before them, and she loved every moment she got to spend with her.

Still seeing the Valentine's cards and commercial on ever store corner around this holiday made her feel like something was missing. It would be nice to have someone to come home to, to lean on when things got too hard. The blonde sometimes missed being together with Eric, but she had realized in the end he wasn't the one. Something just didn't feel right anymore, so they had ended it on friendly terms the year before.

The blonde did get plenty of support from everyone at work when it came to personal and professional things, but it wasn't the same as having someone private. She sighed seeing Ryan open a Valentine's card as she walked into the lab. She knew he had been seeing this girl, Lisa, for some months now. It was nice that he had someone. Calleigh also knew Horatio to be seeing someone, she didn't know who however, but the signs were all there. Even Eric had a new girl by now, she overheard Ryan and him talking about it one day. All but her it seemed had someone.

A huff as she heard Natalia's sweet voice say, "Good morning, Calleigh."

"I suppose it is a good morning, it's just today of all days…" she sighed, and looked at the brunette. She was practically beaming at her. Then she mostly was, the blonde never managed to figure out even on the worst cases Natalia managed to smile. Maybe it was her own way to get through them, the only one she could function.

"It's hard to be alone, I can get that, I am not doing anything tonight, how about I make you dinner. It wouldn't be late so you can still go home to the children after?" Natalia suggested.

"I don't know, Nat, I mean I would hate to be a bother or anything?" the blonde looked at her friend. Her offer did sound appealing.

"Oh come on, a breather for an hour or two, I still need to make dinner, it wouldn't be a bother," Natalia insisted.

"Alright, how about I pick up the children from school, drive them home, make sure they have food and come to you around five?" Calleigh could use some time off. A couple of hours was better than nothing she figured.

"Alright, then it is a date, see you later," the brunette hurried towards the elevator. She was after all on her way back to a crime scene. Calleigh shook her head and walked towards Horatio's office, she needed a rapport from one of their cases. It was something she had to double check.

* * *

Natalia was humming as she was making dinner that afternoon. It was not that she always did, she liked cooking, she always had. It was however seldom she had dinner guests, unless you counted the times Valera flew over and spent the weekend. The brunette hadn't been dating for some time now, she didn't see the point when there was only one person on her mind, her supervisor, Calleigh Duquesne. Of course she never planned to fall for her, but when she thought back on it, she had felt smitten when she saw Calleigh walking into the lab for the first time years ago, introducing herself. Figuring she was off limit she had tried to date Ryan, and a couple of other guys in the meantime. It didn't feel right thought, and in the end she had to admit to herself that the only one she wanted was Calleigh.

Every inch of the blonde called out for her, she didn't even care that she had adopted two children a little over a years ago. She loved seeing her with them, to Natalia it made her even more perfect. The Hispanic woman looked at the time, 4.30 pm, she needed to get dressed. She looked everything over, the table was set, the pork roast in the oven and the dessert was in the fridge. She lowered the heat a bit on the oven before running upstairs to change.

* * *

Calleigh had in the meantime managed to pick up her children from school, driven them home and gotten them to start with their homework. Now a chicken casserole was brewing on the stove and she was upstairs changing. But to what?

Should she consider this a date or just two friends having dinner together? She signed heavily, she wouldn't mind either really, at least not today. She ended on a red dress, reaching to her knees. It had a decent cleavage and so put on a golden necklace, with a heart pendant. She let her newly washed hair hang loosely down her shoulders. A pair of red shoes and some makeup and she was ready to go. She went downstairs and put the casserole on the kitchen table with plates and cutlery. She called for the children telling Austin, "So call if anything and Patty you need to be in bed by eight, I am not sure how long I will be gone, but I hope to be back by nine at the latest."

"We will be fine mom," Austin rolled his eyes at her. She was way to overprotective in his eyes. Not that he really minded. Patty just nodded and sat down at the table.

Calleigh smiled and kissed them both on the cheek, before grabbing a purse from the counter in the hallway, her car keys and a heart shaped box of chocolate. After all it was Valentine's day. She took a breath and slowly made it to her car. She put on the radio driving to Natalia's. In her mind it went over the fact that if Natalia asked her for a real date she most likely was in love with her. The question was however for how long. It sure would explain a lot, why she was always so attentive when she was around among other things.

The blonde thought about it for a second, could Natalia be someone she would consider to date. She did have a decent income and plenty of savings, she was kind, smart and she did like the children and they her. In addition, she was a great dresser and someone to lean on in tough time, yes the blonde decided she could most definite date her. It was then she realized she should have thought about this before. She shook her head as she parked in the driveway in front of her house. Her big house, so much bigger than her own. A smile on her lips as she killed the engine, grabbed her things before locking up the car. Her heels clocked against the pavement as she walked up to the house. She rang on the doorbell and waited, hearing heels inside clicking against the stairs towards the door. She smiled seeing the brunette open the door, she was dressed in a blue dress the same length as her own and heels matching the dress.

"Come in," she held the door open so she could get inside.

Calleigh smiled as she entered, "I got you this, it's not much, but it is what one girlfriend brings another on Valentine's day I believe."

Natalia took the box of chocolate and looked at her confused, saying, "Excuse me?"

"Oh it wasn't why you asked me over, I thought by the end of this night you would declare your true feelings, kiss me and ask me for a second date?" Calleigh raised her brow at her.

A small blush spread over her cheek, "It was, I just didn't think well you would take me up on it."

"Well I am, I can't believe I didn't see you before," Calleigh came closer and let her arms rest around her slender waist. She smiled, "My patient Natalia."

"Well I could have waited forever if that was how long it took to get you," She let her arms rest around Caleigh's neck as she went in to kiss her soft. As Calleigh returned her she could feel flutters inside her. This was just the beginning of the date and right now she couldn't wait for it to continue.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
